mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Granger
Patrick Granger is a new student at Dixmor Academy from Bully 2. He is a sociopath, a lot worse than Gary Smith, and is probably the most insane member of Williams' Gang and is a very narcissistic nihilist. He is mean to basically everyone on the entire school, even to jerks like Mandy Wiles, except Twilight or Lara. His favourite method of torturing kids on the school is by shoving them violently into lockers, locking them in and then throwing the keys down the toilets. The kids he shoves into the lockers can stay trapped there even for days until Goro Luntz hears their cries and lets them out with his own keys. When they get out of the lockers, all starved and depressed, they don't even dare in their dreams to tell the faculty members since their fear of Williams' boys. They would be in the deepest sith if they told some teacher on Williams' gang payroll, like Mr. Hill or Mr. Pearson who would only laugh in their faces and wish them a swift death. Many people even compare Granger's wickedness to be exactly the same as that of Colton Williams. Pat is of British, German and maybe even French (though that was never confirmed) descent and is his middle name was given after Ludwig van Beethoven. His report cards and files of former schools he attended show him as being an egoistical, emotionless, and apathetic student who shows no mercy to anyone at all, and though his IQ tests show him to have an intelligence slightly above average, he is described as "one of the cleverest punks on the school", however, that might only be due to his intimidation and blackmail tactics. He politically identifies as an anarchist. One day, when Lola Lombardi was blowing a bubble with her gum, Patrick Granger used a needle to pop it and it got all over her face and some was even in her hair. He has also done the same to Pinky Gauthier and the exact same results happened. He pointed and laughed as they had big wads of gum on their faces. What makes Patrick Granger very dangerous is that being angry was the best even THEY could do about it. Apart from torturing other students at the school, there's been times where he has spray painted birds and squirrels, threw rocks at dogs and cats, and senselessly smashed frogs and lizards with his foot all because he was "bored" and "felt like it". He also likes to put remains of dead animals in the lockers of the bullied kids so they can get infected. Sometimes he gives them as gifts for Lara or Twilight, with the former accepting them rather than the latter. Bullied victims *Caleb Trimnal *Jimmy Hopkins *Peter Kowalski *Hal Esposito *Just about all of the Preppies and Nerds *Carl Degrasse Dawkins *Constantinos Brakus *Thomas van Graaf *Blake Brumley *Samuel Walton *Winston Atticus *Brad Shaw *J. J. Goldfeld *Katherine *Christy Martin *Mandy Wiles *Lola Lombardi *Pinky Gauthier *Arthur Pence *Daniel Clary *Almost every other student on the school *Kim Jing Wei Trivia *Patrick Granger looks a lot like one of the bullies from IT (2017). Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tottal psychos Category:Bullies Category:Anarchists Category:Antagonists Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Germans Category:British Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pure Evil Category:Bully Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil